Comanche 4 Missions
Missions Missions are categorized below. There are 31 Missions in these Operations. Description in this operation is also included. Training Welcome to your check-ride tutorial of the RAH-66 Comanche helicopter. Today you'll be flying through our training facility in Ft. Hood, Texas. Our instructor will talk you through a number of the Comanche's flight controls and weapon systems and you will be allowed to practice with live ammo against drone targets. Training with live ammo is dangerous, so be sure to watch your fire and listen to your instructor. We don't want to lose a Comanche and its pilot before they ever make it to the field. * Comanche 101* Operation Island Hoppers The pirate menace in the Philippines has increased in the last ten years to epidemic proportions. One of the most brazen pirate groups is the "Manila Militia" which uses piracy and kidnapping to advance their political agenda of replacing the democratic government of the Philippines. To date they have claimed responsibility for over two dozen kidnappings and a number of bombings in the region. The MM began as a radical political movement in Manila. Under the recent leadership of a man known only by the code-name "Hammerhead", MM quickly moved to terrorism to get their message across. In an effort to raise money for arms, the Manila Militia turned to high seas kidnapping and piracy. Hijacked boats are repainted and out to use in their arsenal or sold. The hostages are held for ransom. Through financial backing by state sponsors outside the Philippines, they have acquired a number of Russian made helicopters. Griffon Squadron will be deployed to the Philippines to assist in Operation Island Hopper. Island Hopper is a joint venture between the US armed forces and the Philippine Army to quell the pirate threat in the region. * Still Waters*- * Invasion* * Speed Trap- * Junkyard* * Salvage* Operation Delta Delta Force Support Griffon Squadron is being attached to Delta Force for the next five weeks while Delta evaluates whether to make the Comanche a permanent asset. You will be participating in a number of covert counter-terror engagements and secret missions around the globe. Your mission will be to provide dedicated aerial recon and attack capabilities for these missions. Your aircraft will be transported by cargo plane with the rest of the Delta Team and materials to the conflict areas. The missions come quickly and deployment to any corner of the world can come without notice. The Delta teams expect the best, don't let them down. * Terminal Zone * Eagle's Talon * Lost and Found* * Lion's Den * Contact Operation Rapid Response The government of Belarus has asked US assistance in fighting separatist guerrillas. Known as Freedom Brigade, the guerrillas have been waging a hit and run campaign to disrupt travel and commerce between Russia and Belarus for months. The local military is unable to keep pace with the assaults and the political powers want a conclusion to the standoff. Russia is capable of only limited assistance so Belarus officials have asked their UN allies for additional support. Freedom Brigade has long opposed the inclusion of Belarus in the Common wealth of Independent States. Griffon Squadron will be stationed near the Russian border where the separatists are most active. * Red Ferret * Icebox* * The Chase- * Checkmate * Flytrap Operation Crossing Guard Opposing factions in the Balkans have asked for UN assistance in negotiating peace talks in the region. The revolutionaries have come to power in the last five years and have amassed a huge arsenal and many followers. Skirmishes between government forces have been escalating over the last 18 months and there are worries that some of the military leaders may support the rebels. The UN offered to help broker peace talks and a delegation was sent to the region to assist. The UN negotiators who arrived by plane yesterday are accompanied the President of Italy. He hopes that his presence will have a positive effect on the talks. The goal is to keep the peace talks moving and bring and end to the stalemate. Your role is to provide air support and surveillance during the trip. The Rebels have promised a cease-fire during the negotiations, but splinter factions could try to cause trouble. * Silver Strike * Bloodhound* * Battle Cry * Early Bird- * Crown Jewel Operation Covert Action Griffon Squadron has been put on temporary assignment to the CIA. The missions are purely voluntary and any knowledge of your actions will be denied if you are captured or shot down. For security reasons we can't tell you in advance where you will be deployed or the types of missions you will undertake. If you have any doubts, you are free to purse actions in other parts of the world. * HAZMAT * Countdown * Fallen Angel* * Depth Charge * Into the Breach* Operation Global Reach A terrorist group in Algeria called "Eternal Sword" has begun using biological weapons to terrorize their opponents in that region. The government has tried to eliminate the threat for months, but has failed. They have asked for assistance from the U.S. to help them finally eliminate this threat. The Comanche is well suited for this mission due to it's environmentally sealed cockpit. * Wrong Turn * Phalanx* * Rain of Fire* * Glass Eye * War Machine* A * denotes for wingman. A - denotes for No EFAMS.